Mikey and I
by JustPlainKid
Summary: Read the title...


**One night in the snowy park. Located in New York city.**

_"Cowabunga!"_

**The turtle in disguise glides on the iced lake. Rather in high speed and headed directly towards the snow. His eyes went wide.**

"_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Aaaaaaaargghhh!"_

**He tried to stop but failed. He falls head first in to the pile of white soft snow. His legs wiggle around the surface.**

"_Brrrr! Too cold! Help! I'm freezing to death here!"_

**He struggling to get out of the snow and from the freezing coldness.**

"_Raph! Leo! Donnie! Help!"_

**A girl who is skating nearby the scene, stood silently and stares at the voice owner. **

"_Turtle freezing in here!"_

"_Pathetic…"_

**She sighed. Looking at her friends' direction, choosing either leave the stranger and went back to her skating or help the guy and regret later for wasting her precious time.**

"_Fine…"_

**She choose the latter. Besides, she need to get home after that. It her turn to do the laundry. The turtle still struggling beneath the snow.**

"_W-why it so hard to g-get out from t-this!"_

**The chill starts taking effect on him. Making him trembling.**

"_Maybe because you went into too deep?"_

"_No… Ep!"_

**He struggles harder went he felt something warm wrapped around his ankle.**

"_Can you stop trying to struggle?"_

**He ignored the question and struggles harder than ever.**

"_Leo! Raph! Donnie! There's someone trying to…!"_

**The girl who is trying to the get the guy out, growl. Why won't this guy stop for sec!**

"_Can you please… __**HOLD STILL WHILE I'M TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE**__!"_

**The yell makes the turtle froze in place. Afraid and surprise of the voice's owner. In his mind starts to imagine a ugly-looking girl with razor sharp teeth trying to swallow him. Swallowing the lump stuck in his throat, he silently prayed.**

"_Good."_

**Within second, he was out of the snow and now on the iced lake. In a sitting position. He wipes the snow of his clothes before looking up. A figure standing before him. The light from the post lamp making him hard to see the girl.**

**He keep blinking his eyes until his eyes adjusted to the light.**

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Um.. yeah…"_

**He take a quick look at her face. A light-yellow skin tone, with a pinkish color on the cheeks, a pair of big brown eyes, small nose, pure pink lips and black shoulder-length hair. Still, she's frowning.**

"_Okay, then."_

**She scowls before roughly tucking the snowcap back on the turtle's head. The turtle gasped and pulled it down more. He quickly get on his feet and try to run on the ice. Which, he end up splat on the ground. The girl heard him groan.**

"_Um… Be careful while you on ice?"_

"_Urgh... thanks for the warning, dudette. Wish you could say it a little sooner."_

**He tried to stand up but end back splat.**

"_Who told you to run, turtle?"_

**The turtle stares up at her. Her hands went crossed her body.**

"_You not afraid?"_

"_Not really. Need a hand?"_

**She wrapped her arms around the turtle's arm and slowly pulls him back on his feet. She steadies him and herself as well.**

"_Thanks."_

"_It's nothing."_

**She let go of his arm. She turning away.**

"_Got to go, dude…"_

**She began walking away.**

"_Huh? Wait!"_

**She stopped and took a look at him over her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow. He slides to her side.**

"_You won't… um… you know…"_

"_Nah, you just too cute."_

**She pinches the turtle in disguise's cheeks. Her action making him blushes. **

"_Well, Aren't I! Besides, I'm the most charming and lovable between my brothers."_

**He stands in one of his heroic pose. Controlling his blush. The girls shook her head and smirk.**

"_The name Mikey!"_

"_Well, nice meeting you, Mikey"_

"_Of course you do! Not everyday you see Battle Nexus Champion around."_

**She poke his forehead with her index finger.**

"_A clumsy one that is."_

"_What that suppose to mean!"_

"_Yo', Mikey! Let's go!"_

**He takes a glance behind him. His red-masked brother called out for him, from the BattleShell. Not far from where he's standing. Only separated by a small fence of bushes.**

"_I got to… huh?"_

**She's gone from his sight, when he turn back to face her. He look around the area, **

**searches for any sign of her. But nothing. He scratches his head.**

"_Where did she…?"_

**Then, he saw a black scarf. He pick it up. It similar to the girl's.**

"_We're leavin'!"_

**He shrugged and skated to the fence before jumped over it.**

"_Hold on."_

**He run towards the door and went inside. Leo closes the door.**

"_What you have there, Mikey?"_

**He look down at the black scarf before looking back up at Leo.**

"_Just a scarf."_

**He move toward the window, looking outside at the snowed trees. Then, he smacks his forehead.**

"_Man I forgot to asked her name!"_

"_Who's name, Mikey?"_

**Mikey stares at Donnie. He and Leo, both are staring at him.**

"_Nothing…"_

**He smiled. The girl stood on one of the branches as she watches the BattleShell disappeared from her sight.**

"_We'll meet again, Mikey…"_

**She starts jumping from one branch to another, in the cold night. Heading straight home.**


End file.
